L'histoire sans fin des délires de Poudlard
by Athalanie
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione et Draco sont envoyés en retenue.....et rencontrent certaines personnes qui n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard....
1. Default Chapter

Auteur(s) : les deux follasses (Athalanie et Mél coauteur)  
  
Catégorie : Parodie, pur délire  
  
Pairing : Surprise !  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
NDA : Ceci est un délire sans aucun fondement ni sens. C'est même une rare idiotie. Autant préciser qu'on ne respecte pas du tout les caractères des personnages, mais tant pis. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! On l'a écrit à deux, alors accrochez-vous....  
  
DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est à nous, et on s'en plaint.  
  
L'histoire sans fin des délires de Poudlard  
  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontres bizarres autant qu'étranges  
  
Hagrid était décédé depuis peu, victime malchanceuse de Celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-écrire-le-nom. Une journée de deuil fut déclarée à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione étaient silencieux depuis quelques instants, quand Harry arriva. Derrière lui, arrivait Drago Malefoy, une magnifique gravure de mode dont la beauté irradiait la Grande Salle.Même lui s'était attendri sur cette mort horrible ponctuée de grandes souffrances. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais à la vue des trois héros, son caractère d'origine reprit le dessus. Il se rendit en effet compte qu'il fallait vraiment être un débile pour s'apitoyer sur la mort d'un tel imbécile. Un imbécile, qui avec sa grande barbe, se prenait pour le plus grand sorcier qu'ait jamais connue cette terre. Mais en fait, il était surement le plus pitoyable. Il était vrai qu'avec l'intelligence d'une huître il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il aurait déjà dû mourir à Azkaban, mais les bonnes choses ayant une fin, il avait été libéré, pour le plus grand malheur de tous. Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce cerveau d'écrevisse trop longtemps, car même dans sa tombe, ses chevilles pourraient bien enfler. Volumineuses au propre comme au figuré !  
  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago ne put résister à l'envie d'aller narguer les trois zéros :  
  
- Ha ! Je vois que vous êtes encore en train de pleurnicher, comme si vous étiez dans les jupes de vos mères ! Ho, mais c'est vrai, Potter ! Tu n'as plus de mère !  
  
- La ferme Malefoy ! fut la seule réponse d'Harry, qui n'avait aucune envie de commencer une dispute avec son pire ennemi (NDA : mais qui est quand même très mignon !)  
  
- Ne me fais pas rire, Potter ! lança-t-il en se retournant pour aller rejoindre ses deux esclaves assis plus loin et qui ne l'avaient pas accompagné, pour une fois. Mais il se ravisa et se retrouva face à Harry :  
  
- Voilà ce que c'est que de traîner avec des Sang-de-Bourbe et des moins que rien : au bout d'un moment, tu deviens une mauviette comme eux.  
  
Ron, qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes, pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy, d'un geste de haine immédiatement arrêté par Harry, le sage.  
  
- Laisse tomber,Ron. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui, dit Hermione. Seuls les gens idiots savent rire le jour d'un deuil.  
  
Drago, qui ne supportait pas d'être traité comme une sous-merde, s'approcha d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se trouvent à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme lui serra les joues d'une seule main, ce que l'on pourrait qualifier, dans une situation naturelle, d'un geste amical.  
  
- Ce que tu peux être pitoyable, Granger !  
  
Ce fut Ron qui réagit le premier en se jetant sur Malefoy et en lui décochant un direct surpuissant.  
  
- Weasley! Ca suffit ! hurla une voix âgée.  
  
C'était le professeur MacGonagall, qui, par le plus grand des hasards et par la volonté des auteurs, se trouvait dans la salle.  
  
- J'en ai vraiment assez de vous quatre ! Aucun jour ne se passe sans que je ne vous trouve en train de vous battre !  
  
- Mais, professeur, protesta Ron, c'est Malefoy qui....  
  
- Je ne veux pas entendre vos accusations, Mr Weasley, le coupa MacGonagall. C'est pourquoi vous irez tous en retenue. Mais une retenue spéciale, qu'on réserve aux cas désespérés : enfermés pendant 72 jours dans le donjon avec pour seule compagnie vous quatre !  
  
- Professeur, commença Drago, je me plaindrai à mon père, il n'acceptera sûrement pas ça....  
  
- Mr Malefoy, vous devriez vraiment apprendre à vous passer de votre père, vous n'êtes plus un enfant, déclara sèchement le professeur MacGonagall.  
  
Malefoy, le souffle coupé, sentit une petite larme de honte lui nouer la gorge. Mais il se reprit en entendant des rires moqueurs dans son dos, surtout celui de ce Potter, pour qui sa haine était sans fond.  
  
- De toute façon, votre père est bloqué à Azkaban, mr Malefoy. Et cela ne concerne que vous. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les sous- sols. Ainsi commença le calvère de 72 jours. Calvère psychologique, physique et intellectuel, puisque nos quatre prisonniers se trouvaient en fait dans l'ancien cachot de sir Hannibal, mangeur d'hommes, qui fit des ravages il y a plus de 500 ans. Drago essaya de s'enfuit discrètement sur le chemin qui les menait au cachot, mais son plan échoua lentablement, à son grand désespoir. Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient bien émis quelques protestations, mais s'étaient heurtés au refus intransigeant de leur prof. Ils n'étaient pas du tout impatients de se retrouver coincé pendant deux mois avec leur pire ennemi. (NDA :Mais l'auteur est très heureuse car elle espère en coller deux ensemble !) ( Note du co-auteur : le premier auteur est une perverse)Les voici donc enfermés dans le cachot :  
  
- Merci beaucoup Potter ! Grâce à toi nous voilà sans domestiques !  
  
- C'est entièrement ta faute si on se retrouve ici, Malefoy, répondit Harry en examinant son lieu de villégiature.  
  
- Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à nous coller aux basques on n'en serait pas là ! s'exclama Ron, près à se jeter une nouvelle fois sur lui.  
  
- Au lieu de vous disputer, vous feriez mieux d'imaginer une façon constructive de passer le temps qu'il nous reste, dit sèchement Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous échapper tous simplement ? proposa Drago dans un élan de peur qu'il ne put contrôler. Je veux dire... Potter trouve un moyen de sortir !  
  
- Et pourquoi pas toi ?  
  
- C'est toi le plus courageux, le plus intelligent, le plus fort, énuméra Drago d'un ton sarcastique. Quoi de plus facile pour toi que de trouver la sortie de ce trou à rats ?  
  
- Ca suffit tous les deux ! ordonna Hermione. Avec vos singeries, nous pourrions nous faire expulser !  
  
- Et que préfères-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ? Moisir ici ou revenir à ta vie de pauvre Moldue? Hein, Granger ?  
  
- Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi, Malefoy ? demanda innocement Hermione. Je croyais que tu te fichais des "Sang-de-Bourbe" ?  
  
- STOP ! se mit à hurler Harry en prenant l'apparence d'un ogre terrifiant.......Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je.....Je....je suis désolé....  
  
- Harry, ce doit être encore un don que t'as transmis V...., enfin tu vois de qui je parle ?  
  
- Lord Voldemort ne peut pas se transformer en ogre, affirma Drago.  
  
- Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron d'un air soupçonneux.  
  
- J'ai mes sources, déclara Drago en adoptant un air angélique.  
  
- Ou alors, on est sous l'influence d'une drogue, proposa Hermione.  
  
- Mais pourquoi une drogue transformerait Harry en ogre ? dit naïvement Ron.  
  
- Mais enfin Ron ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Pour le contrôler bien évidemment ! répondit Hermione d'un ton supérieur.  
  
- Et si nous étions tous sous l'effet d'une drogue hallucinogène ? avança Harry.  
  
- Potter, retourne jouer dans ton bac à sable avec ton seau et tes pelles ! C'est une discussion de grandes personnes, ici !  
  
- Vous pouvez pas la fermer ? Y en a qui essaient de se reposer ici ! pesta une voix inconnue.  
  
Les quatres prisonniers se retournèrent et aperçurent une sorte de nain confortablement calé contre la paroi en pierre brute, et qui paraissait pour le moins furieux. Il semblait très jeune, et était doté de magnifiques yeux bleus. Ceux-ci, pour le moment, lançaient des éclairs. Pour autant qu'on puisse en juger dans un endroit sombre.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry, gêné.  
  
- Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda Drago sur un ton pas précisément poli.  
  
- Je m'appelle Frodon, se présenta le nain en foudroyant Drago du regard. Et je suis un hobbit.(Note du co-auteur : il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, les hommes en blancs viennent la chercher dans une heure !)  
  
- Comme il est beau....s'extasia Hermione en poussant un soupir.  
  
- Pas autant que moi ! sortit Drago.(l'auteur est d'accord)  
  
- On s'en fiche de toi ! cracha Frodon en lançant un regard charmeur à Hermione. Merci, belle enfant. Ce qui fit rougir Hermione. Ron, dévoré comme à son habitude par la jalousie, rougit également, mais de colère, et shoota discrètement dans le hobbit qui fit un magnifique vol plané et s'encastra dans le mur.  
  
- Ron, mais ça ne va pas non ! cria Hermione en se précipitant sur la nouvelle peinture murale.  
  
- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit effrontément Ron, tandis qu'elle utilisait un pied-de-biche pour désencastrer Frodon, qui était solidement collé.  
  
- Il faudrait du dissolvant, fit remarquer Harry.  
  
- Mais qui peut avoir ça ici, hein Potter ? Toi, peut-être, avec ton air de fillette ! (Ce Drago a l'art de sortir des répliques idiotes dans une situation qui n'en demande pas)  
  
- Moi....J'en....ai dans ma poche ! ...balbutia la petite voix dans le mur.  
  
- Ha ! Je ris ! Un hobbit avec du dissolvant ! (Ce pauvre Drago a nettement tendance à se la jouer castafiore)  
  
- Ben oui, c'est à cause de mes pieds !! Il faut que j'en mette pour décoller les poils.  
  
- Pauvre petite chose, minauda Hermione.  
  
Ron, de nouveau habité par la jalousie, - personne ne l'appelait petite chose et on comprend pourquoi- dégaina son AK-47, plus communément appelé Kalashknikov, visa et mitrailla le hobbit, qui survécut, car il était immortel.  
  
- Incroyable, souffla Harry.  
  
Le Hobbit était couvert de trous de balles (!) mais tenait encore le coup.  
  
- Incroyable, s'étonna Hermione.  
  
- Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que Weasley sache se servir de cette.... chose, dit Malefoy en ricanant.  
  
- Tu vas voir si je sais m'en servir ! s'exclama Ron en visant Malefoy.  
  
Mais il n'avait plus de munitions. L'inconvénient avec les mitraillettes, c'est que le chargeur a tendance à se vider trois fois plus rapidement que la moyenne. Ron jeta son arme inutile avec rage et opta pour l'étranglement pur et simple. Mais Drago ou Malefoy, c'est pareil, qui ne tenait pas à mourir si vite, dégaina son 357 magnum et tira. Mais comme il visait comme un pied, il le rata et toucha le hobbit à la place. Celui-ci s'incrusta encore plus dans le mur, au grand désespoir d'Hermione. Pauvre Frodon ! A s'enfoncer comme ça dans le mur, il pourrait bien se retrouver dehors ! Et c'est ainsi que cette brillante idée vint aux oreilles de Malefoy. Si le hobbit était dehors, lui aussi. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une grenade dernier cri qu'il jeta sur le pauvre hobbit !  
  
-ARRRRGGGGHHH!!!!hurla ce dernier, sans pour autant sortir du mur ! C'était le mur autour de lui qui s'était écroulé....  
  
Quand à Frodon, lui aussi s'était écroulé, mais par terre. Malefoy poussa un cri de joie et prit bien soin d'écraser Frodon en sortant. Mais soudain, une idée diabolique germa dans son cerveau : tant qu'il y était, pourquoi ne pas se débarasser des trois abrutis ? Avec un sourire vicieux, il saisit son 357 magnum et pointa le canon sur Ron. Mais ne sachant pas vraiment se servir d'une arme moldue, il n'était pas au courant qu'il pouvait remplir le chargeur jusqu'à au moins six balles. Ron, en voyant l'air déconfit de Malefoy, attrapa son AK-47 de nouveau avec l'intention de s'en servir comme massue. Quand à Harry, il n'avait aucune arme et se sentait tout nu.(ce qui ne déplairait pas à un certain co-auteur, n'est-ce pas ?)Mais sous l'impulsion d'Hermione, tout le monde s'arrêta.  
  
Frodon se releva, se dépoussiéra un peu et nos cinq compères partirent de leur cachot. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce où les murs étaient couverts de gravures de serpents. Harry se sentit soudainement surrélevé et sentit une drôle impression à l'intérieur de lui même : il parlait fourchelangue (note: co-auteur aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !) avec une élégance et une facilité déconcertante ! A ce moment-là, Frodon sentit un frisson lui traverser tout le corps.  
  
- Harry t'arrête surtout pas! Je ne savais pas qu'il savait parler Fourchelangue. Je trouve ça tellement sexy ! s'exclama le hobbit.  
  
Harry, pas vraiment rassuré par l'attitude du hobbit, tenta d'arrêter de parler, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ron s'était évanoui sous le choc. Mais Drago ricanait comme d'habitude dans son coin. Il se sentait très à l'aise puisqu'il adorait les serpents. Quand à Hermione, qui était terriblement jalouse d'Harry qui accaparait Frodon, eut soudain une idée terrible pour se venger des infidèles. Elle agrippa Malefoy qui était mort de rire, l'entraîna devant Harry et Frodon et l'embrassa sauvagement. (Note : l'auteur est très contente de cette situation ! )  
  
Tout le monde sursauta, surtout Harry, qui même à son âge ne comprenait pas grand chose aux histoires d'amour et plus si affinité. En effet, ce cul-cul la praline était tellement niais qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait une fille. Mais les plus surpris étaient quand même Hermione et Drago. La première avait eu une sorte de pulsion et ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle tourna de l'oeil et atterrit dans les bras de Frodon qui fut écrasé sous le poids. Drago était en état de choc. Il ne bougeait plus et fixait le mur d'un air absent. Mais quelques baffes gentiment administrées par Ron (qui s'était réveillé entretemps) lui remirent les idées en place.  
  
- Oh mais que s'est-il passé ? dit Frodon en se relevant, abasourdi par le poids d'Hermione (n'oublions pas qu'il mesure seulement un mètre et quelques !). Tout d'un coup, d'un geste de panique, Frodon regarda sa Rollex.  
  
- Oh non ! Il est déjà 4h45 ! Je suis en retard !  
  
- En retard pourquoi, l'abruti ? On est coincé ici ! l'agressa Drago.  
  
- Mais en retard à la réunion du conseil d'Elrond ! Ils m'attendent tous pour que j'aille leur montrer une bague !  
  
- Une bague ? S'enquit Drago. Tu es le porteur ? continua-t-il avec un sourire manifestement vicieux et intéressé.  
  
- C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Ron, qui n'avait pas renoncé à tuer Drago (mais qui avait assimilé le proverbe "la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid")  
  
- Je ne veux rien raconter devant lui ! dit Frodon d'un air buté en désignant le beau blond, qui sembla aussitôt faussement outragé. Je parie que c'est un espion à la solde de Sauron !  
  
- Sauron, qui c'est ça ? demanda Harry en Fourchelangue.  
  
-Hmmmm.....Toi, tu sais parler aux Hobbits !  
  
- Potter, ça suffit ! On n'est pas dans un hammam ici ! Toi, le Hobbit : Tu me donnes ta bague en toc et tu dégages de là ! ordonna Drago, qui sans prendre garde se mit à voler dans les airs.  
  
- Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!Au secours ! hurla-t-il.  
  
Ron, quand à lui, ricanait, et Hermione tenait sa baguette en l'air. Comme tout le monde l'avait compris, c'était elle qui avait lancé le sort.  
  
- Frodon....dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Vas-t-en tout de suite, pendant qu'il est inoffensif.  
  
Frodon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, lâche comme il était. Mais ne voulant pas partir sans un souvenir, il assomma Harry avec son anneau plaqué or, le hissa sur son side-car qu'il utilisait pour se déplacer, démarra et atteignit facilement les 300 km/h (le side-car était trafiqué). Tout ça au nez et à la barbe des deux autres qui étaient trop occupés à faire les andouilles avec Drago.  
  
Quel enfoiré ce Frodon quand même ! Hermione l'avait aidé à sortir de là et même pas un petit baiser d'adieu. Mais elle n'en resterait pas là. D'un coup de baguette, elle se téléporta directement sur le side-car à l'arrière de Frodon. Celui-ci n'avait bien sûr rien entendu.  
  
- Bonjour ! lâcha Hermione.  
  
Frodon sursauta et lâcha les commandes de sa machine infernale. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et Frodon se retrouva à califourchon sur Hermione.  
  
- Hermione !!!hurla Ron au moment où Drago atterrissait lourdement sur le sol (Hermione n'étant plus là pour maintenir le sort)  
  
- Pauvre Weasley, murmura Drago avec un sourire narquois. Abandonné par sa petite amie qui le largue pour un nain....porteur de l'anneau unique en toc. HE!!!!!!!  
  
Drago, réalisant que l'anneau unique allait lui passer sous le nez, n'alla pas par quatre chemins et se téléporta juste à côté d'Hermione, Harry et Frodon. Choqué par le spectacle, il ne vit pas que Ron l'avait suivi pour le dégommer définitivement.  
  
Trêve de plaisanterie : nous nous égarons. Frodon et les quatre nullards ne sont pas près d'un side-car, mais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Leur retenue dans le cachot n'aura duré que quatre jours. En fait, la seule chose de correcte depuis l'histoire du side-car est que Frodon est très en retard au conseil d'Elrond. Les autres ont décidé de partir à la recherche de l'élixir d'intelligence, sur la trace duquel était Hagrid avant sa mort.  
  
En fait, l'élixir d'intelligence était un piège, car il fallait être soi- même très intelligent et astucieux pour le trouver. Voilà pourquoi Hagrid n'avait pu réussir. Et c'est aussi pourquoi l'auteur doute fortement que de pareils crétins puissent un jour le dénicher. Quand à Drago, son but était bien évidemment de récupérer l'anneau en toc. Mais y parviendra-t-il ? Il faut être intelligent pour trouver l'anneau, et avant d'être assez intelligent, il faut trouver l'élixir. Donc, Harry et Ron allèrent à la bibliothèque chercher des informations sur Mme Pabelle, celle qui cherchait un élixir de beauté, mais qui s'était gouré et avait fabriqué l'élixir d'intelligence. (non sens : comment Harry et Ron peuvent- ils aller dans une bibliothèque ?). Mais arrivés à la bibliothèque, une malédiction s'abattit sur eux comme le faucon sur le petit lapin innocent. Harry et Ron ne savaient plus lire. Impossible de déchiffrer ne serait-ce qu'une phrase simple. Et à leur plus grand désespoir, Drago avait décidé de les suivre partout dans le but d'acquérir l'anneau unique en toc. Bien sûr, il s'était foutu de leur gueule, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que lui aussi ne savait plus lire. Alliés dans le malheur, ils soupçonnèrent rapidement Frodon. Celui-ci, coincé dans un cognard par Hermione ( furieuse d'être délaissée) était très en retard au conseil d'Elrond et s'évertuait à séparer son esprit de son corps, un peu comme les fantômes, pour chercher la sortie de cet asile de fous.  
  
Et soudain, par un coup du sort, Frodon se retrouva d'un seul coup, corps et esprit réunis, au conseil, comme par hasard :  
  
- Mon arc est vôtre ! dit Legolas, l'elfe immortel qui ne peut pas mourir.  
  
- Et ma hache, renchérit Gimli, le nain.  
  
- Heu ! Bonjour ! .....Mon corps est vôtre ! dit une petite voix derrière les fourrés.  
  
- COUPEZ !cria une voix fort mécontente. (co-auteur est très heureuse d'avoir pu enfin dire cette réplique !)  
  
- Ca suffit ! en cria une autre.  
  
Et sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'équipe, l'auteur arriva sur le plateau et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le co-auteur.  
  
- Tu n'as pas honte ? On n'est pas là pour s'amuser ! On doit écrire une fanfic ! Et c'est impossible de se téléporter de Poudlard !  
  
- Mais heu....! C'est Frodon quand même ! Je m'en sers juste cinq minutes dans les fourrés et après je reviens. C'est une occasion unique dans une vie !  
  
- Perverse ! Est-ce que moi j'ai eu un jour l'idée de coincer Drago dans les vestiaires ou sous les douches ? Heu....laisse tomber. On a besoin de Frodon, tu vas l'abîmer ! Le pauvre ! On doit le ramener à Poudlard. Après, juré, tu pourras en faire ce tout ce que tu veux !  
  
(Frodon essaie de s'échapper en douce mais est empoigné par les deux auteurs)  
  
- Pfff. Bon d'accord ! Mais si demain, cette affaire n'est pas bouclée, je m'enferme avec lui dans les chiottes !  
  
Fin de la conversation co-auteur. Ah non !  
  
- De toute façon, j'ai Harry en attendant !  
  
- Oui, et moi Drago ! Drago ???? Où es-tu passé mon petit chéri ? (attrape Drago qui s'était planqué sous une table) Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te coincerai pas dans les douches avant la fin de l'histoire ! Bref, on la reprend, cette fichue histoire.  
  
Frodon, heureux d'avoir tout plein de nouveaux copains pour s'amuser, ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait perdu l'anneau unique en toc. N'imaginant pas une minute qu'il pouvait l'avoir égaré, il préfèra croire qu'on le lui avait volé ignominieusement, et que le coupable était Drago Malefoy. Comprenant que jamais il ne le lui rendrait, il opta pour un déguisement de Gremlins et résolut de s'inscrir à Poudlard pour gagner la confiance de la gravure de mode et ainsi lui faucher l'anneau. A cet instant, Gandalf le gris, ou blanc, ça dépend de sa lessive, arriva tel un prince charmant sur son beau cheval blanc. Il en descendit comme une grosse merde et s'adressa à Frodon d'un ton supérieur : - Frodon, laisse tomber ces crétins et récupère l'anneau avec ton esprit ! La force est en toi ! Et dans un élan de bravoure, Gandalf le gris ou blanc c'est pareil, ajouta : - que la Force soit avec toi ! Frodon Baggins ou Saquet comme tu veux ! Allez, salut !  
  
- Pourquoi toujours moi ????hurla Frodon à l'adresse de Gandalf qui fuyait courageusement au galop, talonné par un cavalier noir qui braillait :  
  
- Ma réplique ! Il m'a fauché ma réplique ! Au voleur ! Reviens ici !  
  
Ce cavalier noir était lui-même poursuivi par un cavalier blanc :  
  
- Vador ! C'est vrai que vous êtes mon père ? Hein ? Répondez-moi, je vous en supplie ! Ohééééééé!!!!!  
  
Le cavalier blanc était lui-même suivi par un vieux barbu, qui répondait au doux nom d'Obi-wan :  
  
- Luke!!! Je ne t'ai pas menti ! J'ai simplement dit la vérité d'un certain point de vue ! Attends...!!!! ( L'auteur est partie se reposer !)  
  
Frodon repartit donc pour essayer d'accomplir sa quête, ce qui allait être très difficile ! Il partit donc. Bref il marchait à l'opposé de Poudlard, car il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver encore une fois dans cet asile de fous prépubères faisant des tours de passe-passe à deux balles ! Oh, à deux euros, pardon !Il avait en effet décidé de suivre les conseils de son mentor, Gandalf.  
  
- Hé !hurlèrent trois voix à l'unisson. Frodon ! Attends-nous ! On va t'aider !  
  
- Oh non ! Pas eux ! au secours ! se plaignit-il en fuyant vers la forêt interdite. Plutôt crever !  
  
- Frodon ! Reviens mon chou !!!tonitrua Hermione. Oh, on est stupides !(l'auteur confirme)On va utiliser un sort pour le ramener !  
  
Elle agita sa baguette, lançant le sort "Petrificus Totalus". Frodon se prit le sort de plein fouet et se figea. Il bascula en avant et se retrouva le nez dans le sable. Malheureusement, c'était du sable mouvant. Et avant que les trois neuneus n'ait pu l'attraper, Frodon fut englouti par les sables mouvants. Harry, le type le plus courageux et le plus suicidaire depuis Hercule, ne réfléchit pas (comme d'habitude) et plongea dans le sable. Ron le suivit, ainsi qu'Hermione. Drago, qui n'avait pas l'anneau, suivit également et sauta en se bouchant le nez.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans une espèce de cave humide, où l'eau ruisselait le long des murs. Ils étaient tous à moitié dans le coltard et Frodon s'était retrouver avec le fessier d'Hermione sur la figure, c'est-à- dire que lui, il avait vraiment la tête dans le cul ! Ha ha ha ! Il aurait sûrement préféré que ce soit celui d'Harry ! (L'auteur est choqué) Harry, lui, avait plongé la tête la première et s'était mangé le sol. Il ressemblait désormais à John Merrick, plus connu sous le pseudonyme d'elephant man. Ron, en tombant, avait eu très peur de se faire mal et s'était équipé à l'aide du sort "equipatus", qu'il avait appris récemment et qui devait faire apparaître des jambières. Mais n'écoutant qu'à moitié en cours, il n'avait pas assimilé le fait que ce sort faisait apparaître une armure de 500 kgs sur le dos. A cette heure-ci, Ron approche du noyau de la terre, entraîné par le poids. Quand à Drago, l'auteur était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il soit blessé et avait placé un coussin. Mais ce con tomba à côté. Ron était en train de croiser quelques dinosaures, quelques monstres, et une équipe d'explorateurs envoyés par Jules Verne (cf "Voyage au centre de la terre"pour plus de détails), quand les auteurs décidèrent de le laisser rejoindre la Chine et de revenir à nos wizards.  
  
Hermione se releva, permettant ainsi à Frodon de respirer. Drago, lui, décolla sa gueule du parterre et essaya de recoller tous ses membres qui s'étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Harry, quand à lui, cherchait à en apprendre plus sur cet endroit étrange. Il était en effet très étrange : circulaire, avec des lampes descendant du plafond, parsemé d'une centaine de croix, de beaucoup d'ail (une odeur abominable d'ailleurs) et un cercueil planté au centre. Quelqu'un de mal intentionné l'avait d'ailleurs taggé à coup de Clown Bozo (avis de recherche : Taggeur de Clown Bozo, 50 000 $ de récompense), ce qui le rendait ridicule. Hermione saisit l'occasion pour dévoiler sa science :  
  
- C'est une crypte de vampires, expliqua-t-elle, l'air supérieur.  
  
- Ah bon ? s'exclama Harry, en arborant une expression niaise.  
  
- Très intelligent, Granger, dit Drago sarcastiquement. On avait vraiment besoin de toi pour découvrir cela.  
  
Frodon eut très peur et s'accrocha à un mur, telle une peluche à ventouses, ce qui était très facile pour lui,à cause de ses ongles de pied très longs. Il resta immobile, ne bougea plus un seul cil. Tout à coup, un grincement sinistre se fit entendre. Drago se réfugia contre un mur, pensant sûrement qu'il serait oublié s'il stoppait toute respiration. Hermione se tapit sur le sol, comme Harry, et tous deux se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes sous la robe de sorcier d'Harry. Leurs yeux se croisèrent tendrement et leurs mains s'effleurèrent....(NDA : il faudra que le co-auteur explique à tout le monde et en particulier à moi comment une robe de sorcier peut être assez grande pour accueillir deux personnes)  
  
Mais Hermione, traumatisée après avoir embrassé Drago, ne voulut pas recommencer et prenant Harry pour un sale pervers, elle le baffa. Harry, tout malheureux, sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry éclata en sanglots. Hermione se releva, très digne, baffa une nouvelle fois Harry pour le calmer, ce qui planta. Et tout ce vacarme eut pour effet de réveiller la chose qui reposait dans le cercueil. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, une musique lugubre s'enclencha, un éclair zébra le ciel et apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur....Végéta. (Note du co-auteur : j'entends le pin-pon de l'ambulance qui arrive pour la chercher); C'était en fait une hallucination d'Harry qu'il eût à cause des baffes d'Hermione ! donc Harry pleurait, et Hermione, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentit honteuse et malheureuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. C'est vrai qu'un baiser venant d'Harry le magnifique ( faut pas exagérer non plus) lui aurait fait plaisir et en plus elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence d'une seringue vide par terre. En un éclair, elle comprit. Harry l'avait piquée pour la pousser à l'embrasser. Elle avait été droguée. Furieuse, elle baffa Harry. (et bis repetita, bis repetita)Tout d'un coup, elle aperçut Malefoy, qui battait des records d'apnée.Réalisant qu'il était quand même très mignon, elle sauta sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa (NDA : YYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUPIIIIIII!!!!!!) Merci pour cet entracte, auteur ! Mais revenons à notre histoire d'amour. Hermione tenta de réconforter Harry avec de bonnes paroles, ce qui ne changea rien. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un baiser digne des contes de fées. Harry soudain heureux et fier comme s'il avait fait l'acquisition d'un bar-tabac, décolla du sol et se sentit traversé par une lumière divine. Une divine musique commença : "Hallelujah"! Mais soudain quelque chose d'horrible arriva à Hermione. Elle se tordit de douleur, des spasmes la clouèrent au sol et elle s'écroula. Elle reprit alors son apparence originelle, celle de Frodon, qui se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci avait absorbé du polynectar pour devenir Hermione et ainsi séduire Harry.  
  
Frodon était en effet très amoureux de Harry. Ah, l'amour, ça donne des ailes. Alors Harry, n'ayant rien remarqué (il est vraiment bigleux) de ce stratagème, redescendit sur terre et s'appliqua à serrer Hermione (!!!). Mais tout d'un coup, il sentit un truc bizarre bouger sous la jupe d'Hermione.(NDA : Mon dieu que le co-auteur est perverse !). Frodon -Hermione sourit d'un air gêné et saisit son portable dont il avait activé le vibreur et qu'il avait planqué pour on ne sait quelle raison obscure sous sa jupe.  
  
- Allo ?  
  
- Frodon ? C'est Aragorn à l'appareil. Putain mais où t'es passé ? Ca fait deux heures qu'on t'attend pour le tournage !vociféra le futur roi.  
  
- Mais quel tournage ? demanda Frodon en s'excusant auprès d'Harry.  
  
- Mais tu sais bien, The Lord of the Rings version X !  
  
- Oh merde ! jura Frodon, bien emmerdé. Mais j'ai pas appris mon script !  
  
- Mais t'en a pas besoin ! Ramène vite ton petit cul de hobbit des prés !  
  
Frodon raccrocha, et l'information que ce n'était pas Hermione ayant enfin atteint le cerveau d'Harry, celui-ci comprit. Dégoûté de tant de duplicité, il commença à gerber dans tous les coins. et dans un élan de vomi, il demanda :  
  
- Où....est....Herm....Beuarrr!!  
  
Ce fut Drago, nouvellement élu "sorcier-le-plus-sexy-de-tous-les-temps" par l'auteur; qui répondit. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, mais il était encore là. Seulement il avait fallu du temps pour recoller les morceaux.  
  
- Je ne connais pas de "HermBeuarr", Potter, mais si tu veux parler de la Sang-de-Bourbe, elle s'est volatilisée soudainement. Bon débarras.  
  
Avant qu'Harry et Frodon n'aient pu lui défoncer la gueule, le cercueil aux clowns Bozo s'ouvrit. Mais cette fois-ci, "réellement" ouvert. Et dedans il y avait....Pikachu, dont on voyait seulement l'ombre sur le mur. En fait, c'était juste une tortue ninja et nous n'étions pas dans une cave, mais dans un égoût :  
  
- Vous êtes mon héros Donatello ! hurla Drago complètement hystérique.  
  
Mais Donatello regarda Drago comme si il était une merde collée à sa carapace. Il saisit tout d'un coup la fermeture éclair qui se trouvait au sommet de sa tête et la descendit, laissant apparaître....Aragorn.  
  
- Frodon tu crains ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant, furieux. On a des délais, nous, merde alors !  
  
Il s'interrompit en voyant ceci : les mâchoires de Harry, Drago et Frodon s'étaient fracassées sur le sol. Leurs yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Harry menaçait de s'évanouir. Aragorn eut soudain un affreux pressentiment, qui se vérifia : il était à poil. (J'entends déjà les fans : WAOUH !!!!)  
  
- Mon dieu, quelle belle bête ! souffla Harry.  
  
- J'en dirais autant de toi, mon lapin ! lui rétorqua Aragorn.  
  
- Eh, c'est le mien, ok ? pesta Frodon-Hermione, légèrement inquiet (J'oublie de préciser que Frodon ne sachant pas préparer le polynectar, celui-ci a des effets intermittents. Il s'est donc retransformé en Hermione)  
  
- Oh toi, la gonzesse, la ferme ! rétorquèrent les deux folles.  
  
- Mais c'est moi...c'est Frodon.... Et sur ce, il se retourna et pleura en silence....  
  
- Putain Frodon, t'as un peu trop poussé sur la chirurgie esthétique, mon vieux ! s'exclama le futur roi en ricanant.  
  
- C'est du polynectar ducon ! rétorqua le Hobbit, toujours chialant, mais avec une lueur de meurtre dans ses grands yeux.  
  
- Non, moi c'est Aragorn, tu te souviens Frodon ? Hein, Frodon ? répéta-t- il en secouant les épaules de Frodon, l'air manifestement anxieux.  
  
- Me touche pas, pervers ! s'indigna le Hobbit en sautant dans les bras de Harry qui le laissa tomber comme une masse.  
  
La pauvre petit hobbit se mit à pleurer encore. Mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Harry, surnommé petit-gibbon, se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Aragorn, aussi connu sous le pseudo de grand-gibbon. Mais leur étreinte fut interrompue avant même d'avoir commencé par Drago, que tout le monde, sauf l'auteur, avait oublié. Il était juché sur le cercueil et brandissait d'un air menaçant un....hochet. Harry le reconnut illico. LE hochet. LE BIG hochet. LE hochet SUPREME de la MORT.  
  
Tan tan tan.....Une musique grave se mit en route.  
  
Harry, effrayé, courut se réfugier dans les bras d'Aragorn, qui, ne l'oublions pas, était nu comme un ver.  
  
- Oh Aragorn, mon Aragorn, mon amour, ne me laisse pas....  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
  
Aragorn se mit derrière (!!!) Harry et tint les bras de celui-ci, qui les avait en croix :  
  
- Je vole ! Aragorn je vole !....  
  
Céline Dion, chantant en arrière-plan: "Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the hold does go on. Near, stay, forever this way......"Aïe!!!! Aragorn fut percuté au meilleur moment par un objet contondant. Harry était tombé à quatre pattes et avait ainsi pu éviter le projectile. Quand à Drago, il avait disparu. Frodon, lui, pleurait encore comme les chutes du Niagara. Le projectile était une lettre. Aragorn l'ouvrit, mais ne sachant pas lire, il la refila à Harry.  
  
" Aragorn, mon amour, je sais tout. Tu m'as abominablement trompé avec....Beurk ! Je suis écoeuré. Tout est fini entre nous. J'ai oublié de faire la vaisselle. Je te hais." Signé : Gribouille langue-de-pute (NDA: pour comprendre, lisez la parodie du Seigneur des anneaux, "Lord of the ringards". Gribouille langue-de-pute est le nom de Grima langue-de-serpent)  
  
- Aragorn ? Qui est-ce ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
  
- C'est ma pute, mais elle ne compte plus pour moi ! Je n'aime que toi ! Il faut que tu me crois ! Je t'en prie .....et il s'agenouilla au sol toujours à poil.  
  
- Mais je t'aime ! Je m'en fiche d'elle !  
  
- Alors épouse-moi ! demanda solennellement Aragorn en brandissant un magnifique anneau en or gravé.  
  
- Oui ! répondit Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.  
  
Soudain, la salle se transforma, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, et en particulier des auteurs qui n'avaient pas prévu un tel retournement de situation. Désormais, les futurs mariés se trouvaient au centre d'une église. De nouvelles personnes étaient apparues. Le curé, membre des chrétiens ultra-contradictoires, vêtu seulement d'un string rouge en cuir, était en fait Legolas. Les seules autres personnes présentes ressemblaient de manière frappante à des Hobbits, et leurs noms étaient Peppy, Mirrin, Sam et Frodon. Oups, correction : Merry, Pippin, etc. Ils étaient bien habillés pour une fois, arborant les costumes des quatre mousquetaires. Quand à Aragorn, il était toujours à poil, alors qu'Harry avait troqué sa robe de sorcier pour une robe de mariée bleu blanc rouge.  
  
- C'est le grand jour, mon amour,chuchota Harry, ému.  
  
- Oui. C'est magnifique.(NDA :j'adore la motivation d'Aragorn) Tu n'es pas trop stressé ?  
  
- Si, un peu, répondit-il. Mais c'est la nuit de noce qui me stresse le plus. Et puis j'aurais aimé qu'Hermione et Ron soient là.  
  
- Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je t'aime et c'est l'essentiel, non ?  
  
- C'est si soudain, tout ça....(NDA : Tu m'étonnes ! Ils se connaissent depuis une heure seulement)  
  
- Bon, vous pouvez la fermer maintenant ? s'énerva Legolas. On se gèle le cul ici. Alors.....(il ouvre son livre)...Bla bla bla.....Meuh meuh.....hi han.....wouaf wouaf.....  
  
- C'est quoi ça ? murmura Merry à son voisin, Sam.  
  
- Ce sont des paroles rituelles elfiques, répondit Sam à voix basse.  
  
- ....Harry Jessica Gertrude Potter, alias Petit-Gibbon et Baisons-futé, fils de James Potter, dit Capitaine Fracasse, et de Lily Potter, dite Brigitte Lahaie, voulez-vous prendre pour époux légitime Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, dit Gros-Gibbon Pervers, et d'un troll, surnommé Gregory Goyle, et de le chérir....etc....  
  
- Oui.  
  
- (merde, faut recommencer la litanie....trop la flemme) Bref....Aragorn, Voulez-vous prendre Harry tout court, vu votre tenue, où voulez-vous le prendre pour mari d'abord ?  
  
- On va d'abord se marier, hein Aragornichou ?  
  
- Oui !!  
  
- Aragorn, voulez-vous prendre Harry pour époux, heu, épouse ? Je ne sais pas trop. Bref. Alors ?  
  
- Oui, je le veux.  
  
- Et vous Mr, heu, Madame enfin, alors ?  
  
- je vous ai déjà dit oui ! vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? dit Harry, irrité.  
  
- Hé ho ! si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ! (tout le monde se la ferme devant le visage menaçant de l'elfe)Bon... Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il fasse chier le monde maintenant ou qu'il ferme sa putain de gueule à jamais !(NDA : Quel mal embouché cet elfe!)  
  
- Je m'y oppose !!  
  
Tout le monde se retourna, stupéfait. A l'entrée de l'Eglise gisait....heu.....était apparu un squelette louche sans vêtements. Il prit la parole :  
  
- Je suis JRR Tolkien, et je représente également Mme JK Rowling, qui n'a malheureusement pas pu être présente. ( s'adresse à Aragorn) C'est une honte! Aragorn, à la niche ! C'est pas lui que tu dois épouser !  
  
- T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! espèce d'enfoiré de mes deux !  
  
- Tes deux ? Ca c'est sûr ! dit Tolkien à Aragorn en regardant sous la ceinture inexistante de ce dernier.  
  
- Et alors ? reprit Aragorn en lançant des poignards à l'aide de ses yeux.  
  
Tolkien, honteux tout à coup, se mit à chantonner et dit :  
  
- Je suis désolé ! Je vois que tout le monde est heureux et je ne voulais pas interrompre ça !  
  
- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait, crétin !l'engueula Aragorn.  
  
- En fait, je voulais vous revoir avant de partir, car mon errance sur terre est terminée maintenant.  
  
Il s'arrêta de parler et s'approcha de Frodon.  
  
- Frodon, dit-il, tu as toujours été mon préféré. Et t'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras l'âme soeur. Je crois même qu'elle est là. Elle a les cheveux longs et les yeux bleus. (NDA : c'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble au co-auteur )Elle est faite pour toi.  
  
Et en partant, il chantonna de nouveau :  
  
- "Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais, et tes larmes n'y pourront rien changer..."  
  
- On peut poursuivre ? demanda Legolas qui se gelait réellement. Plus d'objections ?  
  
- Je m'y oppose !  
  
Les quatre hobbits soupirèrent. A ce rythme-là, ils en auraient pour la soirée. Legolas leva les yeux au ciel et adressa une prière muette à Sa Majesté Rocco Siffredi, Dieu du Porno. Aragorn et Harry tournèrent la tête et aperçurent une sorte de harpie hargneuse aux cheveux longs et aux oreilles pointues. C'était Arwen. Legolas commença à se taper la tête contre le mur.  
  
- Mon amour, tu sais bien que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es le soleil de ma vie ! Reste avec moi ! Nous vivrons heureux et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants !  
  
- Je t'emmerde, pauvre tâche ! l'insulta Aragorn. C'est Harry que j'aime.  
  
Et sur ce, Aragorn chopa Harry, le regarda avec des yeux énamourés et lui roula un gros patin baveux. Arwen, pétrifiée au sens propre comme au figuré, se fissura et éclata en mille morceaux, tandis que Legolas protestait "Mais je n'ai pas encore dit que vous pouviez vous embrasser !!!"  
  
- Oh la ferme ! hurla Aragorn en retirant sa langue de la bouche d'Harry, qui s'évanouit de bonheur.  
  
- Bon ok, je vous déclare mari et femme, annonça Legolas qui commençait à en avoir marre.  
  
- Oh Harry, tu entends ? Ca y est nous sommes mariés !  
  
En parallèle de ce magnifique mariage, Frodon pleurait toujours, quand tout à coup, dans une lumière divine, il vit apparaître la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle était brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus : elle s'appelait Mél co-auteur. Frodon comprit tout de suite que c'était Elle, la femme de sa vie. (NDA : je suis exaspérée)Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils marchèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre.  
  
Mais soudain, une lumière noire apparut entre les deux imbéciles, et de cette lumière sortit une jeune fille .Elle était brune, les cheveux longs, les yeux marrons : c'était l'auteur. elle comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le moment pour Frodon et pour Mél co-auteur de faire des cochonneries.  
  
- On a dit à la fin de l'histoire, expliqua-t-elle en foudroyant le co- auteur du regard.  
  
- Tu me fais chier ! Laisse-nous ! Prends ton Drago et barre toi !  
  
La lumière s'illumina à nouveau et les deux âmes soeurs s'embrassèrent fougueusement.  
  
- Oh ! Mel co-auteur !  
  
Le co-auteur ouvrit les yeux, secouée par l'auteur qui lui lançait des regards furieux.  
  
- T'as pas honte de t'endormir alors qu'Harry et Aragorn viennent de se marier ?  
  
Le co-auteur éclata en sanglots et envisagea de se suicider en réalisant que les lignes du dessus n'étaient qu'un rêve. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps quand un instant après, un éclair traversa le ciel et dans un nuage de fumée apparut un hobbit, en pleurs lui aussi. Il avait fait le même rêve et était déboussolé. Quand ils se reconnurent, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'auteur poussa le fumigène que Frodon avait lancé et leva les yeux au ciel, soudainement très fatigué. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec une frappée pareille. En effet, l'histoire était complètement dans les choux. Alors, elle décida de séparer les deux crétins ; saisissant une baguette magique, elle lança Avada Kedavra sur Frodon. Celui-ci s'écroula. Le co-auteur se ressaisit et se sentit motivée pour reprendre l'histoire. Elle s'approcha de Frodon, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit au revoir en Fourchelangue. Elle le borda d'une couverture et les deux auteurs reprirent l'écriture. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Frodon, l'auteur est une débutante en magie et il se réveillera certainement dans quelques heures.  
  
*Fin de l'interlude*  
  
Mais qu'étaient devenus Hermione, Ron et Drago ? Ils avaient été téléportés (car le cercueil servait de téléporteur) dans un lieu enchanteur : les chiottes de Gandalf. Celui-ci occupait d'ailleurs les lieux, et les nouveaux arrivants furent d'ailleurs saisis par l'odeur de merde (C'est le cas de le dire) qui régnait en cet endroit. Gandalf se reculotta vite fait, oubliant qu'il ne portait pas de culotte. En effet, son seul vêtement était sa robe.  
  
- Putain de merde ! Foutez-moi le camp de là, petite vermine de merde ! BORDEL !  
  
- Mr Gandalf ! Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes trompés, dit Hermione timidement.  
  
- Eh le poilu ! Tu sais que ça pue la merde ici ? ricana Drago.  
  
- Aarrgh ! hurla Gandalf dans un élan de colère en brandissant son bâton.  
  
Mais il s'empêtra dans ses fringues, trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans la cuvette des chiottes. Drago rabattit immédiatement le couvercle et l'attacha de manière à ce que Gandalf ne puisse se dégager. Ron et Hermione étaient stupéfaits. Drago se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait et se retourna vers les autres :  
  
- Si on sortait de là ?  
  
Tous acquiescèrent avec joie.  
  
- Mais d'abord, le bâton magique ! ricana Drago.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air complice, comme qui dirait avec un peu d'amour dans les yeux.  
  
Mais tout d'un coup, le sol bougea, se fendilla et en sortit un petit bonhomme mal coiffé, avec une chmemise et une salopette sales : Il s'appelait Thomas Sawyer. Il était accompagné d'un homme musclé avec des cheveux noirs bourrés de gel : il s'appelait Végéta. Mais le deuxième n'était qu'une hallucination des trois benêts, alors que le premier était un fantôme qui disparut rapidement en apercevant Ron.  
  
- Drago !! hurla soudain une voix.  
  
Drago se retourna et vit alors la femme de sa vie, qui courrait vers lui : une jeune fille brune aux yeux marrons, les cheveux voletants, le sourire aux lèvres, l'auteur en quelque sorte.  
  
- Mon amour !!s'exclama Drago en courant vers elle.  
  
La scène se déroulait au ralenti et une musique romantique jouait derrière. Finalement, après 10 mn de course, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant d'émotion.  
  
- Oh ! Auteur ! On s'en va ! On est en philo là !(NDA et du co-auteur : Hé oui, faut bien s'occuper pendant les cours de philo) Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités ! hurla le co-auteur. Tu es en train de faire un rêve éveillé.  
  
La co-auteur doit encore rattraper la boulette de l'auteur !  
  
Donc, pour résume la situation : - Harry Potter et Aragorn sont en train de consommer leur mariage. - Frodon est couché dans l'église et attend sa bien-aimée (co-auteur) - Ron, Hermione et Drago sortent des chiottes de Gandalf.  
  
A suivre......  
  
Note des auteurs : Nous sommes ravagées par la honte....Mais des reviews nous feraient sacrément plaisir ! 


	2. Le singe à trois têtes et Hagrid, deux p...

Auteur(s) : les deux follasses (Athalanie et Mél co-auteur)  
  
Catégorie : Parodie, pur délire  
  
Pairing : surprise !  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
NDA : que dire de plus, mis à part qu'on s'enfonce de plus en plus....Merci à nos reviewers ! Et désolées du retard.... Le texte qui va suivre est un délire, n'y cherchez pas de sens.  
  
DISCLAIMER : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à nous.  
  
L'histoire sans fin des délires de Poudlard  
  
  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le singe à trois têtes et Hagrid, deux personnes pour le moins étranges.  
  
  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée et la lune de miel d'Harry et d'Aragorn était désormais terminée. Chacun retourna alors dans son monde : Harry à Poudlard et Aragorn en Gondor (NDA : bon débarras) :  
  
- C'est promis, tu viendras me voir en Gondor pendant les vacances ? lui demanda Aragorn.  
  
- Bien sûr, Aragornichounet ! A bientôt !  
  
Sur ce, Harry embrassa son doux époux, monta dans le Poudlard Express et rata la marche. Mais il se rattrapa de justesse en s'agrippant à une boule de poils. Surpris, il leva les yeux et aperçut la chose la plus étrange qu'il lui ait été donné de voir, mis à part des hobbits : un singe à trois têtes, qui s'enfuit aussitôt, effrayé par cet hominidé louche, avec en plus une cicatrice. Harry se cogna la tête contre le premier mur, histoire de ne plus halluciner. Il songeait sérieusement à arrêter l'eau très prochainement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans un compartiment. Il entama donc ses recherches.  
  
- Toc toc ?  
  
- Yo mon frère !  
  
Harry tourna la poignée qui lui resta dans la main. Agacé, il la jeta négligemment en arrière. Elle heurta la tête de Pansy Parkinson, qui s'évanouit, mais tout le monde s'en moquait. On la laissa donc en plan dans le couloir. Le jeune imbécile poussa la porte et tomba sur une sorte de rappeur, casquette à l'envers, cheveux blonds. Il écoutait une musique affreuse qui répétait sans cesse "gna gna gna gna gna". Il salua Harry en lui faisant un geste obscène.  
  
- Emmenems, clone d'Eminem, se présenta-t-il en se fourrant un doigt dans le pif.  
  
Harry prit peur (NDA : quelle petite nature) et referma le compartiment. Il en ouvrit un autre, occupé cette fois-ci par Malefoy. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de ressortir, le jeune (NDA : et superbe) Serpentard lui lança :  
  
- Ah, Potter ! Déjà de retour ? Alors comme ça, tu t'es marié avec un....moldu ? C'est ça, hein, Potter ? Eh bien, tu réponds pas ? Oh mais, je comprends ! Sang-de-bourbe et Poil de carotte ne sont pas avec toi !  
  
- Maiheu ! protesta Harry en foudroyant Malefoy du regard. Sans plus faire attention à son ennemi (NDA : Franchement, je me demande comment il fait. Une belle bête pareille !) Il sortit du compartiment et en essaya un autre. C'était toujours pas le bon. Il était habité par un jacuzzi, squatté lui- même par les jumeaux Weasley et par un singe à trois têtes.  
  
Mais Drago, qui n'avait pas fini de faire chier Harry, sortit de sa cage (NDA : oh, le beau lapsus révélateur !) et sauta aux pieds du Gryffondor, auxquels il s'agrippa. Harry se sentit alors pris de colère :  
  
- Malefoy lâche-moi !  
  
- Non Potter ! Tu es....trop stupide ! espèce de....espèce de.....  
  
Pendant ce brillant monologue, Harry continuait de rechercher ses potes en tirant Drago. (NDA : co-auteur, tu n'as pas honte ?). Il sentait comme un poids à ses chevilles, mais il mettait ça sur le compte du surmenage. Et pourtant, il était en train de "tirer" Drago Malefoy, d'après le co-auteur. Ce dernier (Drago, pas le co-auteur), mordait les pieds de Harry (NDA : quoiqu'on se poserait des questions), avant de tomber brusquement dans les pommes. Il eut néanmoins le temps de balbutier une dernière phrase avant d'expirer....heu....de s'évanouir.  
  
- Potter,....lave....lave-toi les pieds....  
  
- Maiheu ! protesta Harry en bourrant Malefoy de coups de pieds, ce qui le réveilla presto.  
  
- Potter, petit blaireau ! hurla Drago en collant une baffe monumentale au Potter en question.  
  
- Maiheu ! Je suis pas à Poufsouffle, moi ! grogna Harry.  
  
Mais le pire dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas le sang gluant qui ruisselait comme de la morve le long de la lèvre d'Harry, mais sûrement l'ongle que s'était cassé Drago en le giflant.  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! gémit-il en examinant son ongle cassé. Ma manucure ! Je défaille ! Vite mes médicaments !  
  
Il sortit alors de sa robe de sorcier une boîte de pilules, en prit une pleine poignée et l'avala. L'étiquette affichait : "pentothal". Harry tressaillit.  
  
- Malefoy, c'est....du....Pentothal , demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
  
- Pauvre Potter. Analphabète, en plus.  
  
- Mais ce...c'est du sérum de vérité, non ?  
  
- Potter, ce truc n'a jamais réussi à faire parler un perroquet, déclara Drago en dardant sur Harry un regard méprisant.  
  
-Maiheu ! se plaignit Harry, ayant recours au seul mot de son vaste vocabulaire.  
  
Drago ne parlait plus à présent. Il voulut cependant sortit une vannerie à son pire ennemi, mais à la place....:  
  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu te dire du mal, Harry, au contraire.....  
  
Mais en réalisant ce qui venait juste de sortir de sa bouche, il se mit à vomir. Harry ,lui aussi, gerba partout. Le sérum avait agit !  
  
Pourtant, son père lui avait juré que ces pilules permettait d'améliorer les performances sexuelles. Faites confiance à la famille. Il ne lui avait jamais dit que ça changeait la personnalité. Harry regardait Drago, surpris. Il avait cessé de rendre son déjeuner. Drago, fou de colère, tenta de lui gerber dessus, mais le jet atteignit Ron, qui, inquiet de ne pas voir son ami Harry Potter, était parti à sa recherche.  
  
- Malefoy, fils de pute !cria-t-il. Il n'avait pas oublié le massacre. Il décida de tester un nouveau sort et échoua, portant désormais une robe à fleurs. (Note du co-auteur : l'auteur est complètement stupide !) En effet, Drago, malgré son aspect "je t'emmerde Harry" était en fait très épris de lui. (NDA : Aargh ! Je meurs ! A mort le co-auteur !Heu...excusez-moi). Mais Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il aimait Aragorn très profondément (Et là, on entend la musique des "feux de l'amour", de "Santa Barbara" et de "Dallas" réunies). Mais pour l'instant, il fallait trouver l'élixir d'intelligence. Harry décida alors de planter là Malefoy et de partir avec Ron et Hermione faire des recherches dans un compartiment à l'écart. En effet, Hermione avait assez de bouquins dans ses affaires pour rechercher moults choses ! (NDA : l'auteur est en état de choc. Méchante co-auteur !)  
  
"WARNING ! Self destruction system has been activated ! WARNING !"  
  
Le train s'arrêta net, des lumières rouges clignotèrent dans le couloir. L'obscurité envahit tout. Harry, aveuglé, se prit une baffe par un singe à trois têtes dont il avait égratigné la queue en marchant allègrement dessus.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla Ron pour couvrir le vacarme, complètement paniqué.(NDA : mais plus pour longtemps, hin hin!....J'ai honte, c'est vraiment bas).  
  
- Aucune idée ! répondit Hermione en tâtonnant pour trouver un interrupteur.  
  
Des volets en acier avaient recouvert toutes les portes et fenêtres du train fou. La situation était critique. En effet, la situation était plus que désespérée. Tout le monde braillait. Une ambiance de mort régnait dans le train, comme si l'air était pollué par le trépas lui-même ou pire, par..... "enfant du soleil, la la la la la la la !"...hum. Bref, c'était une ambiance très lourde à supporter, et Ron s'évanouit, suivi de Harry. Mais en fait de malheur, c'était en réalité un heureux présage. Hermione fut la première à s'en rendre compte. Un homme magnifique, d'une beauté sans pareille, avait pénétré dans le wagon. Car devant les yeux émerveillés de la jeune fille (et des deux auteurs) se tenait, auréolé d'une lumière divine (ou plutôt par celle des projecteurs) William le Sanguinaire, alias Spike, vampire avec une puce dans la tête de son état. Il était vêtu d'un grand manteau en cuir noir, d'un pantalon du même acabit qui lui moulait bien les fesses, il avait la clope au bec et les cheveux décolorés. Le pied, quoi. Il marcha sans faire exprès sur Harry et Ron et se planta devant Hermione, dans une position digne d'une statue grecque.  
  
Harry et Ron poussèrent un petit grognement en coeur :  
  
- Argh !  
  
Hermione était comme paralysée de bonheur devant ce si sexy animal.  
  
- Hé toi ! File-moi un whisky ! Et sans glace. C'est que ça fait soif le soleil (Note du co-auteur : "enfant du soleil"....)! ordonna Spike le sexy.  
  
- O.....ou......oui.....Maître, bien sûr ! ....gémit Hermione en se prosternant. (Note du co-auteur : "Enfants du soleil....") et en s'éloignant vers la buvette.  
  
Spike se recoiffa avec sa main droite, ayant oublié qu'il venait juste d'y appliquer du gel. Mais le plus gros problème vint de la sécurité anti- incendie qui se déclencha à cause de la fumée de cigarettes et qui trempa le dieu du sexe, le rendant encore plus sexy. Hagrid périt d'ailleurs noyé pour la seconde fois, l'eau ayant transformé le train en Titanic.  
  
Harry se réveilla à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son beau visage angélique( NDA : l'auteur doute de la véracité de cette constatation) Il se leva abasourdi et secoua doucement l'épaule de Ron, qui fit aussitôt un bond de 2 mètres de haut. En retombant sur ses pieds, il se mit à chanter, sans aucune raison :  
  
"Enfants du so...."  
  
- TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent Spike, Harry et Hermione en choeur. Harry lui jeta le sort "Fermatus ta gueulus" et Ron ne put ainsi plus l'ouvrir. Le balafré s'enquit alors de l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Hermione, elle, était en extase.  
  
- Je suis William le Sanguinaire, dit Spike de la belle gueule. Et toi, qui es-tu, bel ange innocent ?  
  
Ron lança un regard de pistolet mitrailleur au blond, mais ne put rien faire à cause du maléfice. Harry, croyant que le compliment s'adressait à lui, fit un magnifique saut de l'ange en direction de Spike, dans le but inavoué de lui tomber dans les bras. Mais ce dernier se déplaça légèrement sur la droite, permettant à Harry de s'aplatir la gueule.  
  
Hermione resta bouche bée, mais réussit quand même à articuler son nom. Spike lui décocha un grand sourire, qui rata sa cible et atteignit le singe à trois têtes qui errait dans le couloir.  
  
- Vous pouvez pas fermer vos gueules, non ? hurla Spike. J'ai des choses importantes à vous apprendre.  
  
Les trois nazes se regardèrent alors interloqués. Un si bel homme pouvait- il avoir un cerveau ?  
  
- C'est très important ! C'est à propos du l'élixir d'intelligence ! Quelqu'un d'autre est sur sa trace. Il ne faut plus le chercher maintenant ou vous mourrez ! (incroyable, Spike qui se préoccupe de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même !)  
  
- Mais, qui est à sa poursuite ? Demanda naïvement Harry.  
  
- Celui qui cherche l'élixir d'intelligence s'appelle.....Mais au moment où il révéla l'horrible nom les auteurs entendirent un bruit extérieur, qui les empêcha d'écouter.  
  
- Non ! C'est pas possible ! C'est horrible ! Pas elle ! hurlèrent les trois zozos effrayés.  
  
- Puisque je vous le dis ! s'exclama Spike, un peu agacé. C'est vrai d'ailleurs, il s'était cassé la tête à trouver cette fichue voie 9 3/4 (il s'était trompé de pilier et en avait résulté une belle bosse) et puis voilà qu'on mettait en doute sa parole.  
  
- Mais t'es qui pour nous dire ça, toi ?demanda Ron. Le fait que quelqu'un soit plus beau que lui n'était pas pour lui plaire.  
  
- Je suis le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, annonça solennellement Spike.  
  
- Mon dieu....souffla Hermione d'un ton joyeux.  
  
- Merci, dit Spike. Mais il faut que vous arrêtiez Tara!  
  
- Bien sûr, mais où la trouver ?  
  
- Chez Buffy Summers, une andouille ! Elle sera pas dure à trouver !  
  
- C'est qui Buffy ? s'enquit Hermione, toujours fascinée par son nouveau directeur.( pensée d' Hermione : je crois que je vais m'arranger pour me faire convoquer souvent cette année)  
  
- Et Dumbledore ? demanda Harry, très inquiet pour le vieux débris. C'était bien le seul d'ailleurs.  
  
- J'ai pas le droit de vous le dire, répondit sèchement le beau vampire en se séchant les cheveux. NDA : je rappelle que le couloir est toujours rempli de flotte et que les compartiments sont bloqués. Ah oui, le compte à rebours pour l'auto-destruction est à 5 mn, mais tout le monde discute sans y faire attention.  
  
- Mais....mais pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai signé un pacte avec les auteurs, expliqua Spike.  
  
A ce moment-là, le portable de Harry sonna :  
  
- Allo ?.....Oui?....Ah bonjour! Comment vas-tu ?.....Heu.....non....j'ai pas le temps! .....Non, ne pleure pas.....s'il te plaît....Non......Oh écoute.....Oh tu fais chier !  
  
CLANG !! Harry raccrocha au nez de son interlocuteur. Les trois autres le regardèrent, puis se regardèrent, stupéfaits.  
  
- Ben quoi ? vociféra Harry, énervé.  
  
- Heu Harry.....commença Hermione. C'était qui ?  
  
- Oh, c'était ce chieur de Frodon ! Il voulait un rencard !  
  
- ......fut la réponse éclairée des trois blaireaux.  
  
- Excusez-moi, les interrompit Harry. Vous en avez pas marre d'avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux ? Allez zou ! Tous à la flotte !  
  
Et Harry, sous les yeux médusés d'un(e) rat de bibliothèque, d'un joueur d'échec et d'un vampire, plongea dans l'eau et traversa tout le couloir en crawl impeccable, avant de chuter dans une bouche d'égoût. Il dénicha alors un monument très étrange. Harry était suivi par Ron, Spike, Hermione( et par Flipper), qui s'étaient finalement rendu compte que le train allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. C'était un magnifique temple en or entouré d'une sorte de bulle. Ils nagèrent vers cette chose et y entrèrent. C'était une bulle d'air. Ils furent alors éblouis par la clarté du lieu, et soudain, entendirent des voix : (NDA : vade retro, Jeanne d'Arc !)  
  
- Zia, attends !  
  
- Non Esteban, je n'ai pas le temps ! Il faut....sauver le monde !  
  
(NDA : le co-auteur est sacrément conditionnée par les "mystérieuses cités d'or" à mon grand désappointement. J'en profite pour préciser qu' "enfants du soleil" est le générique de ce dessin animé diffusé sur la cinquième en ce moment.) En fait, au lieu d'un temple en or, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient nagé jusqu'au lac de Poudlard. Leur deuxième prise de conscience : ils n'avaient plus de souffle. Spike, étant vampire, n'avait pas ce problème. Mais il devait assister à la répartition en tant que nouveau directeur. Il laissa donc les trois imbéciles au fond de l'eau. Harry, Ron et Hermione se noyèrent et leurs corps ne furent retrouvés que deux semaines plus tard, le directeur n'ayant pas jugé utile de préciser aux enquêteurs qu'il avait lâchement abandonné ses élèves. Il y eut de grandes réjouissances lors de leur enterrement. Voilà, fin de l'histoire. Désolée, mais le tome 5, vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus. Voldemort prit le pouvoir et instaura une dictature mondiale. Tous les Gryffondor furent envoyés à Azkaban. Hagrid fut forcé de manger des scrouts à pétard jusqu'à indigestion. Sirius Black fut pendu par les pieds jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Rogue entama une carrière de travlo au bois de Boulogne. Les autres profs se suicidèrent en masse. Mme Trelawney s'empala sur son télescope. Drago Malefoy détrôna la Reine d'Angleterre et se couronna à la place, mais Roi d'Angleterre, pas reine. Le monde sombra dans les ténèbres et le chaos. Aragorn se maqua avec Sauron. Legolas organisa un loto déshabilleur entre les survivants. Les Orcs devinrent intelligents (c'est possible une telle chose ?) et même certains entamèrent une carrière de philosophe. Le singe à trois têtes se lança dans la contrebande d'alcool. Quand à Spike, il devint le prince consort du royaume de France (on est effectivement retourné à la monarchie absolue entre-temps), aux côtés de l'auteur. Le co-auteur fut jeté dans la Bastille, reconstruite pour l'occasion.  
  
(Note du co-auteur : Le co-auteur pense que la fille qui se trouve à côté d'elle devrait arrêter l'héroïne avant de venir en cours) Bref. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Spike étaient donc à la surface du lac et regardaient le château avec émerveillement. Spike était sous le choc. Harry aperçut soudain une silhouette qui lui était familière. Il reconnut alors Aragorn, sortit de l'eau et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils se roulèrent alors un de ces patins !Ce dernier était là pour une raison bien précise :  
  
- Mon chéri (avec une ou sans cerise ?), je pensais te voir arriver par le train. De toute façon, je suis venu pour te ramener ta robe et ton livre de divination. Tu les avais oubliés dans notre chambre.  
  
Mais nos deux tourtereaux n'eurent pas le temps de pousser plus avant leurs retrouvailles. Le nouveau directeur, Spike, les sépara brutalement, en envoyant Aragorn contre un arbre.  
  
- Interdit de se becqueter dans le parc de MON école ! s'exclama-t-il en foudroyant Harry du regard.  
  
- Mr le directeur, l'interpella timidement Hermione en tirant sur sa manche. Ce n'est pas becqueter, mais bécoter....  
  
Spike eut l'air ennuyé, mais toujours galant, il frappa Ron, qui n'avait rien dit, et le projeta directement dans son dortoir.  
  
- Peu importe, c'est pareil. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Quand à vous, continua-t-il en s'adressant au pauvre Aragorn assommé, DEHORS !  
  
- Mais...intervint Harry qui devint soudain rouge de colère. NE T'AVISE PLUS JAMAIS DE TOUCHER A MON MARI !!  
  
Il avait sorti ça sans se rendre compte à qui il parlait. L'amour donne des ailes, dit-on. Spike était sur le cul pour le coup. Il ne pensa même pas à retirer d'autres points à Gryffondor. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était choper ce merdeux de Harry et lui niquer sa grande gueule (je suis désolée, je m'égare) Se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé battre les élèves (NDA : et le pauvre Ron, alors ?), il ignora Harry, prit son élan, démarra sa tronçonneuse et découpa Aragorn en morceaux sous les yeux horrifiés de son veuf et d'Hermione, pétrifiés. Puis il fit un basket avec l'équipe des Chicago Bulls, avec pour ballon la tête d'Aragorn. Et enfin, il abandonna ce beau rêve, et se contenta de lâcher ses dogues allemands vampires sur la victime qui s'enfuit en jappant dans la Forêt Interdite.  
  
- Pas d'intrus à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il solennellement en se frottant les mains.  
  
- Kaï kaï kaï ! (Aragorn, au loin dans la forêt)  
  
Spike se recoiffa d'un geste magnifique. Il l'était déjà mais bon.....Bref, pas la peine d'épiloguer sur cet être au teint si pur. Il força Hermione et Harry à le suivre jusqu'à la grande salle. Tout le monde était sain et sauf, ayant été évacués à la dernière minute par le GIGN sorcier. Ces derniers avaient fourni des parachutes à tout le monde. Seul celui d'Hagrid ne s'était pas ouvert, et ce dernier s'était écrasé au fond d'un ravin. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, tout le monde accueillit Spike avec enthousiasme : les Serpentard étaient heureux de ce nouveaux directeur, les filles aussi, et les garçons aussi (ils en avaient trop ras-le-bol de ce diseur de morale !) De plus, il était nettement plus attirant que Dumbledore, ce vieux débris rabougri. Spike s'assit sur le siège du directeur, et se mit à l'aise en s'allumant une cigarette. Hagrid défunta illico ; il était allergique à la fumée de clope. Le nouveau directeur, après s'être brûlé avec son briquet, commença son discours en posant ses jambes de rêve sur la table.  
  
- Chers élèves, Dumbledore est mort. (il s'arrêta une seconde, puis pouffa de rire) Vous avez pas vu la rime ? Dumbledore.....mort ? Non ? Pas grave. (les élèves étaient sous le choc).Bref, Moi c'est Spike.  
  
Il y avait aussi du nouveau chez les professeurs. Celui de Défense contre les forces du mal était une femme. Elle s'appelait Arcantata. Mais revenons au discours de Spikey.  
  
- Cette année sera vraiment différente de toutes les autres. Les cours n'auront plus lieu le jour, mais la nuit. Chaque élève sera assigné à un cours de mécanique et chacun doit avoir son livre "comment enlever des puces magnétiques d'un corps "humain". Pour terminer, le jus de citrouilles sera remplacé par le divin sang. Bonne nuit et amusez-vous bien !  
  
Sur ce, Spikounet tua Hagrid en lui plantant un pieu dans le coeur, par erreur ("Je croyais que c'était un vampire !"), puis but un verre de sang frais. Les profs s'évanouirent. Les Serpentard, eux, semblaient au septième ciel, comme s'ils avaient gagné chacun une peluche de Gizmo, le Mogwaï. Et c'était peut-être bien la vérité, car Drago Malefoy fut aperçu un peu plus tard (dans son lit, par l'auteur), serrant amoureusement dans ses bras une peluche Gizmo en pure laine des Shetlands. Mais passons.  
  
Les Serpentard entamèrent une danse indienne de la joie sur leur table. Hagrid se prit un tomahawk innocent en pleine poire et bouffa les pissenlits par la racine. Serdaigle, comprenant où étaient leur intérêt, dansèrent la bourrée campagnarde.  
  
Harry était exaspéré par le manque de maturité des élèves de son école. Mais Mr "j'ai-la-grosse-tête" stoppa ses simagrées lorsque Spike lança un slow sur la platine. A cet instant, les lumières se tamisèrent et le vampire s'avança courtoisement vers Hermione. Harry se sentit alors humilié.  
  
Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient de mille feux. Ils brillèrent encore plus lorsque Spike la dépassa pour danser avec l'auteur, qui n'avait pu résister à l'idée de danser avec un tel homme. Hermione, furieuse, envoya un crochet du droit à l'auteur, qui se baissa à temps. Ce fut Hagrid qui reçut le coup, et il se transforma instantanément en charpie.  
  
- Ca va pas non ! s'exclama l'auteur, vexée.  
  
- Enlève tes sales pattes de MON directeur !  
  
La situation s'envenima avec l'arrivée intempestive du co-auteur.  
  
- Vous êtes tous des CONS ! hurla-t-elle. Sauf toi Spike, bien sûr, dit- elle d'un ton mielleux en le regardant de toute son admiration. Spike la regardait aussi d'un air qui ne trompait personne : il semblait ébloui par cette apparition. (NDA : ......Ben voyons.....)Mais à cet instant, Harry et co se jetèrent sur l'auteur et le co-auteur en cognant dans tous les sens.  
  
Ce fut un déballage de violence gratuite qui enchanta toute l'école. Les élèves s'étaient réunis en cercle autour des combattants. Drago Malefoy avait ouvert un bureau de paris, fréquenté désormais par tous. Beaucoup avaient parié des sommes faramineuses sur leur poulain. Spikey arbitrait la bagarre, complètement inégale. L'auteur s'acharnait sur Ron, en le baffant frénétiquement. Sans faire exprès, elle arracha la tête d'Hagrid (quel bonheur) qui tentait d'arrêter la bagarre. Le co-auteur faisait des prises de kung-fu en sautillant dans tous les sens, ce qui fit que la moitié des élèves complètement innocents se retrouva sur le carreau.  
  
Remarquons bien que dans cette scène aussi subtile qu'inutile apparut le singe à trois têtes; Ron lui shoota dedans en voulant faire une pichenette à l'auteur, celle-ci se retourna et lui infligea une frite monumentale. Spike, lui, s'agaçait durant ce spectacle. Il semblait complètement surexcité et voulait participer. Mais revenons à l'action. Le co-auteur essaya de mettre les doigts dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais celle-ci fit un bond de côté et ce fut le singe à trois têtes qui prit tout.  
  
Tout à coup, un son mélodieux retentit. C'était l'auteur, qui, en ayant assez de ce foutoir, voulait chanter la paix, fumer du shit et avoir une fleur dans les cheveux.  
  
- C'est quoi ce bruit immonde ? demanda Harry en se bouchant les oreilles.  
  
Le remède avait été douloureux, mais efficace. La bataille avait cessé. L'auteur était debout sur la table des Serdaigles et braillait. "ALLONS ENFANTS DE LA PATRII-EUH LE JOUR DE GLOIRE EST AR....." Le co-auteur se joignit à la chanson en chantant en version rap "ENFANTS DU SOLEIL'". Leurs efforts conjugués provoquèrent l'effondrement du clocher, un brisage de tympans généralisé, ainsi qu'un lancement de tomates et d'objets contondants. Hagrid mourut, traversé par un balai à chiottes. (Note du co- auteur : l'auteur lui en veut à Hagrid, hein? Mais elle est naze, car il est déjà mort depuis belle lurette.)  
  
Mais les deux auteurs ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Ce n'était pas quelques tomates et la mort d'Hagrid qui allaient stopper nos deux nouvelles stars. Elles reprirent alors de plus belle : "Enfants du soleil, tu parcours la terre, le ciel, tu cherches ton chemin, c'est ta vie, c'est ton destin!......."  
  
Tout le monde leva alors son briquet en le balançant de gauche à droite, et chanta en choeur en vivant de grands moments de nostalgie. Mais à ce moment- là entra l'abominable chien des neiges ! Celui-ci, affamé, dévora Hagrid, puis les auteurs réalisèrent que leur histoire se transformait en maternelle. Elles envoyèrent donc tout le monde en cours, effacèrent des mémoires des élèves la scène précédente et disparurent. (NDA : Qui a dit "Bon débarras"?)  
  
Le premier cours des Gryffondor était celui des jeux de hasard. Spike avait instauré ce cours en pensant que ça ouvrirait l'esprit des élèves. La salle était remplie de boules de billard, de billards, de cartes de poker et de pianos. Hagrid se prit malencontreusement une boule de billard dans l'oeil et s'écroula, terrassé par la mort.  
  
Pauvre Hagrid, pensa Harry,(Bon débarras, pensa l'auteur)Mais c'est la vie. Harry et Ron étaient plus qu'heureux d'assister à ce cours. Malefoy était là aussi, car les Serpentards avaient ce cours en commun avec nos amis les petits Gryffons.  
  
- Alors Potter ? T'as perdu ton larbin de mari ? ricana Malefoy en pénétrant dans la salle.  
  
Harry sentit les larmes baigner ses yeux verts et courut se réfugier dans les toilettes des filles. Il se précipita dans un cabinet, vira le singe à trois têtes et tira la chasse sur Hagrid qui disparut dans les égoûts. Puis il s'assit sur la cuvette, ouvrit son journal et commença à le lire tranquillement. Un article attira son attention :  
  
" Exécution ce matin d'un condamné à mort, Rubéus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, ordonnée à la suite d'un procès équitable par les auteurs. Un des auteurs, qui a souhaité rester anonyme, a prononcé un long discours pour expliquer cet acte :  
  
- Il était trop chiant et il nous prenait la tête. Il devait crever.  
  
Le corps d'Hagrid a été jeté dans du fumier, à l'encontre de ses souhaits. Un des élèves de Poudlard, Drago Malefoy, a bien voulu nous accorder une interview :  
  
- Il nous emmerdait vraiment trop. Parfois, il faisait irruption dans un cours et dansait le kasatchock ( NDA : je ne suis pas du tout sûre que ça s'écrive de cette manière)avant de repartir."  
  
Et pendant ce temps là, en Alaska :  
  
- Nuik nuik ?  
  
- Nuiik !  
  
- Ui, Nuik !  
  
(NDA : ......)  
  
Mais revenons à nos trois amis. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient de la santé d'Harry, et leur inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'il alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes.  
  
- Harry ? S'il te plaît, ouvre-nous ! supplia Hermione. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de cette petite brosse à chiottes de Malefoy ?  
  
- On étaient morts d'inquiétude à cause de toi ! On a quitté le cours et Gryffondor a perdu 70 points à cause de nous !  
  
- QUOI !!!!!???hurla Harry en sortant des chiottes. Il était rouge de rage. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait oublié de se rhabiller. Hermione et Ron s'évanouirent. Hagrid glissa sur du papier et se fracassa le crâne sur le carrelage. Harry, gêné, se refringua et releva ses amis.  
  
- Désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. En fait....  
  
Mais son monologue fut interrompu par le très estimé professeur de potions, le professeur Rogue, qui entra gaiement et sans honte dans les toilettes des filles.  
  
- Potter, retenue+match de Quidditch+sortir toilettes.  
  
Et il repartit.  
  
- C'était quoi cette façon de parler ? interrogea Hermione, intriguée.  
  
- Je crois qu'il parle petitnègrelang, dit Harry.  
  
- Eh ! N'insulte pas les peuples de l'Afrique, mon frère ! hurla Hermione.  
  
- Mais non heu ! ....Ca s'appelle comme ça, c'est tout.  
  
- Mon frère m'a raconté quelque chose là-dessus ! C'est très rare.  
  
- Et comment l'obtient-on ? demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle refermait le couvercle des chiottes pour qu'Hagrid ne sorte pas. Tiens d'ailleurs, il s'était fait un nouveau pote, qui s'appelait Gandalf le gris-clair.  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut fusionner avec un rappeur, expliqua Ron.  
  
- Fusionner ? C'est-à-dire ? questionna Harry très naïvement.  
  
Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, résignés. Ca allait être dur. Ron prit Harry par le bras et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un lavabo. Puis, il s'installa en face de lui et le fixa.  
  
- Harry, tu connais l'histoire de la cigogne ?  
  
- ????Pardon ????  
  
- Tu sais que les bébés ne sont pas apportés par des cigognes, comme dans Dumbo ?  
  
Harry ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
Ron soupira et jura de suicider. Hermione vint à sa rescousse.  
  
- Laisse tomber Ron. Tu te souviens de ta lune de miel torride avec Aragorn ?  
  
- Ron, tu as couché avec mon mari ? demanda Harry, choqué.  
  
- Mais non, c'est à toi qu'elle parle, abruti ! se défendit Ron en frappant le lavabo, qui s'effondra sur Hagrid.(se reprenant, et sur un ton solennel) Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harry, c'est vrai. Aragorn et toi ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfants.  
  
- Mais....Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- Mais y sait rien ce type ! dit Hermione, indignée.  
  
- Calme-toi s'il te plaît, Hermione. Paix aux hommes de bonne volonté, a dit notre Seigneur à tous. Harry, tu es un jeune garçon et Aragorn un homme. Il faut une femme et un homme pour faire un enfant. Il faut le polichinelle et le tiroir si tu préfères, expliqua Ron, qui avait entretemps revêtu un costume de moine.  
  
Harry réalisa le sacrifice qu'avait accompli Aragorn en l'épousant. Il avait renoncé à un héritier pour le Gondor. Harry savait désormais qu'Aragorn l'aimait vraiment. Mais le Harry en question n'avait pas vraiment saisi pourquoi. Il avait vaguement discerné qu'il aurait besoin d'un polichinelle et d'un tiroir, mais le reste, petzouille. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son très tendre époux n'aurait pas les moyens de se procurer un polichinelle. C'était donc une question de pognon.  
  
- Vous pensez qu'Aragorn et moi, on aura pas assez d'argent pour acheter un polichinelle et un tiroir ? s'enquit-il anxieusement.  
  
Hermione et Ron se lancèrent un regard désespéré, qui représentait un dialogue silencieux.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore compris, lui ?"disaient les yeux de Ron, exaspérés.  
  
" Aucune idée", répondaient ceux d'Hermione.  
  
Hermione laissa Ron se taper la tête contre le mur, inspira un grand coup et revint voir Harry. Lui faire enregistrer quelque chose allait être "mission impossible".  
  
Ta tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tududu tududu.....(Air de mission impossible)  
  
- Harry, tu es vraiment désespérant. Il faut la bouillie et le pot de confiture, déclara Hermione.  
  
- Oui, un renard et un poulailler, expliqua Ron, qui avait décidé d'aider son ami à s'instruire.  
  
Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Il était vraiment niais.(Cf ses sourires à deux euros)Son air inexpressif faisait peine à voir.  
  
- Ou une brioche et un four ! reprit Ron, agacé.  
  
Nous passerons cette scène censurée durant laquelle Ron expliqua crûment la fusion entre deux être et tout ce qui s'ensuit avec un vocabulaire plutôt bof.  
  
- Ah ! J'ai compris !(NDA: Noooon????) C'est quand Aragorn se met derriè...CENSURE.  
  
Ron et Hermione poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et s'épongèrent le front pour la 126ème fois. Ah non, Ron en était à 128. Après deux heures de parlotes, ils avaient réussi. Histoire de se remettre de ses émotions, Ron éclusa une bouteille entière de Beaujolais nouveau.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ça empêche de faire des enfants ?  
  
Ron s'étouffa en buvant sa deuxième bouteille et Hermione secoua la tête. Tout était à recommencer.  
  
- JE VAIS LE TUER !!!vociféra Ron en se jetant sur Harry et en commençant à l'étrangler.  
  
- Ron, calme-toi...conseilla Hermione sans conviction, en retenant mollement la manche de Ron qui s'acharnait sur Harry. Ce dernier perdait petit à petit ses couleurs. Bientôt il passerait à l'état de cadavre.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment critique que Spike entra. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait là et personne ne souhaitait le savoir. Il sépara aisément l'étrangleur et l'étranglé.  
  
- On se calme, petite vermine ! dit-il.  
  
Il était suivi de quatre hommes vêtus de salopettes.  
  
- Alors tirez-vous sales rats ! ordonna-t-il aux nazes. Puis, il ajouta pour lui-même : " Mon diable, les gosses ! Quelle plaie !"  
  
- Quoi ? demanda Hermione.  
  
- Heu, rien . . . Je disais, les gosses, qu'est-ce que ça me plaît !  
  
Puis il se tourna vers les quatres hommes qui l'avaient suivi :  
  
- Débarrassez-moi tout ça ! Mettez les fouets sur l'étagère là-bas, la table de torture par ici....  
  
- Mais que faites-vous ? demanda Harry, intéressé.  
  
- C'est la nouvelle salle de retenue, expliqua Spike en supervisant la mise en place d'un chevalet. Oui, parfait. Amenez Hagrid, on va essayer si tout fonctionne.  
  
- On ne peut pas, s'excusa l'un des hommes d'un ton contrit.  
  
- Et pourquoi ?  
  
- Il est passé dans le broyeur à bouffe !  
  
Spike prit un air ennuyé.  
  
- Dommage....tant pis. Ron ?  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
Ron n'était pas vraiment rassuré, contrairement à Harry qui semblait impatient d'utiliser le matériel. Il était d'ailleurs en position, couché sur une table. Un des hommes le vira à coups de pieds au cul. Harry alla s'écraser trois mètres plus loin, mais le singe à trois têtes avait heureusement amorti la chute. Dépité, Harry sortit des cabinches avec Ron et Hermione. Il était en train de se dire qu'il allait se coucher moins con cette nuit ! (NDA : c'est possible, une telle chose ?)  
  
Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle, mais sur le chemin, ils croisèrent un être inattendu, en fait si, il était très attendu, puisqu'il s'agissait du singe à trois têtes ! Bref, ils croisèrent quand même le chemin de quelqu'un auquel ils ne pensaient plus du tout. En effet apparut alors un personnage vraiment très étonnant (NDA : et très ennuyant, aussi) : C'était Dobby, l'elfe de maison.  
  
- Harry Potter court un grand danger ! Harry Potter doit quitter son mari ! Harry Potter doit se laver les pieds !  
  
- Oh, ta gueule le nain ! hurla Harry.  
  
Sur ce, il shoota dedans, et le pauvre petit elfe-de-maison se crasha dans un puits de lave qu'un auteur mal intentionné (NDA : Qui ? Moi ? * air innocent* jamais !) avait placé là. Après s'être refermé sur Hagrid et Dobby, le puits de lave salvateur disparut. Les trois blaireaux haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage qui traînait en plein milieu de la salle, histoire de voir s'il y avait du nouveau. Un affiche monopolisait l'attention de tout le monde, qui était dans un état proche de l'extase.  
  
* Interlude*  
  
- Alors, en peu de temps, vous êtes devenue une star du panneau d'affichage ? demanda le présentateur.  
  
- Oh, exactement, répondit négligemment l'affiche en fumant un cigare, vautrée dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge. Il faut dire qu'avec mon charisme extraordinaire.....  
  
Mais l'affiche s'enflamma au contact du cigare, ce qui mit fin à cet interview débile.  
  
* Fin de l'interlude*  
  
L'affiche disait : "Election d'une Reine de Beauté ! Inscrivez-vous rapidement !"  
  
Hermione se redressa aussitôt, la mine haute. Elle retira sa cape d'une façon très particulière (Cf "Les Deux Tours", et Gandalf). Sa cape tomba alors à terre, découvrant Hermione en maillot de bain trois pièces (Haut, bas, chaussettes).  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Harry à Ron.  
  
- Mais t'es vraiment abruti ou quoi ?  
  
- Ron, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, abruti ?  
  
Ron envisagea une seconde de tuer Harry, mais réussit à se contrôler.  
  
- Harry ? Laisse tomber.....c'est trop complexe à définir (Du moins pour toi....)  
  
- Je vais me présenter ! s'exclama soudain Harry, transfiguré.  
  
- Harry, mon petit, commença Ron en prenant un ton condescendant. C'est l'élection d'une "Reine", pas d'un "Roi".  
  
- Je suis reine du Gondor, expliqua Harry, très fier (à moins que ce ne soit fière ?).  
  
Puis il se précipita vers la file d'attente aux inscriptions.  
  
- Harry, attends ! Et l'élixir d'intelligence ?  
  
- Mais on a le temps ! Faut bien s'amuser un peu non ?  
  
- Attends ! Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? vociféra Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis le début de la fanfic, hein ?  
  
- Heu....  
  
- Alors ?  
  
Mais à ce moment-là, un homme en goguette sortit de la salle d'inscription pour voir le nombre de personnes qui restait. Il était jeune, il était beau, il sentait bon le sable chaud (mon légionnaire !). C'était Obi-wan Kenobi. Dans la file d'attente, il y avait aussi Hagrid. Mais un tireur isolé lui tira une balle en pleine tête !(NDA : Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Je suis innocente !) Pratiquement toutes les filles de Poudlard s'étaient présentées, plus quelques jeunes garçons qui avaient visiblement des problèmes d'identité (ex : les jumeaux), de lecture( ex : Crabbe et Goyle) et d'intelligence (Qui mis à part Harry Potter ?). Obi-wan se sentit soudain très fatigué et avala douze cachets d'aspirine. Puis, il aperçut une mouche. Terrifié, il attrapa son sabre laser, visa l'immonde bestiole, ferma les yeux dans ce but et coupa.....la tête d'Hagrid, celle d'une statue et une tapisserie qui lui tomba dessus.  
  
- Obi-wan ?  
  
- Oui, c'est moi, répondit le concerné en s'extirpant de la tapisserie. Qui me demande ?  
  
- Le......garde champêtre !!!  
  
- Oh mon dieu ! Non, pas lui ! Fermez les yeux, petits sorciers et sorcières ! Car c'est.....un monstre !  
  
- Argh ! hurlèrent les élèves en choeur.  
  
Le garde champêtre était un homme assez bizarre avec des bottes en caoutchouc, une longue barbe, un casquette ricard(TM), un tee-shirt Mickey et un short jaune fluo. Son visage avait un aspect assez repoussant et inspirait la haine.  
  
- Crève charogne ! lui lança Obi-wan. Et sur ce, il lui coupa la tête. Bon, où en étions-nous ? demanda-t-il aux enfants.  
  
Mais avant de pouvoir faire un seul geste, il s'effondra, victime d'une attaque cardiaque. Les élèves ne savaient plus quoi faire.  
  
- Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche, décréta Harry, une lueur bizarre dans les yeux.  
  
Cette proposition fut suivie d'un chuchotement approbateur.  
  
- Je vais me dévouer, dit Harry en mimant le parfait sacrifié.  
  
Mais le ton de sa voix laissait entendre que le don de soi n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
- Pas si vite ! C'est moi qui vais le faire ! s'exclama une fille.  
  
- Que dalle, je me sacrifie tous les jours, moi ! hurla une autre en bousculant les deux candidats.  
  
- Justement, tu devrais en laisser un peu aux autres ! grommela une troisième en dégainant un stylet qu'elle planta dans le bras de sa voisine.  
  
- Dégagez de mon chemin, pouffiasses ! hurla une quatrième en collant un gnon à Harry.  
  
Une baston démarra. Tout le monde avait oublié qu'Obi-wan était en train de passer l'arme à gauche. A ce moment-là, sans se soucier de la bataille, le co-auteur apparut dans une luminosité aveuglante et se dirigea vers Obi- wan..  
  
- Je suis venu te sauver, bel inconnu.  
  
Obi-wan était aveuglé, mais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et en fait, ce n'était qu'un rêve (NDA : ou un cauchemar ?). Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, toujours souffrant de douleur, il aperçut une tête penchée sur son visage. C'était Harry.  
  
- AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH !!!!!!!!!hurla Obi-wan, terrorisé. Se croyant attaqué, il lança son poing en avant, par réflexe. Harry fut touché et alla s'écraser dans les bras d'Hagrid, qui rendit l'âme. Mais ce n'était pas le problème le plus important. En voulant se relever, le Jedi trébucha et retomba. Ses fesses se fichèrent dans le puits de lave, qui s'était innocemment rouvert. Se rendant compte qu'il avait le feu au cul, Obi-wan sauta au plafond, décrocha le lustre, et s'abattit sur la table des Serdaigle qui fut détruite en un clin d'oeil.  
  
Hagrid creva une nouvelle fois, écrasé par la table. Bref, nous nous égarons. Le jour du défilé de mode arrivait à grand pas (Hi hi hi !). Un dimanche midi, alors qu'il bouffait dans la grande salle, Harry eut tout à coup un éclair de génie.  
  
- Hey Ron ! J'ai eu un flash !  
  
- Ah oui, et lequel ? T'as enfin compris la fusion ?  
  
- Meuh non ! ....C'est à propos de l'élixir ! La femme qui l'a créé, elle voulait celui de beauté non ?  
  
- Ben ouais ! T'as fini ton exposé ? On peut s'barrer ?  
  
- Non, refusa Harry. Elle sera au défilé, j'en suis sûr !  
  
- Tu sais que tu es moins con que t'en as l'air ?  
  
Harry esquissa alors un beau sourire niais, comme il en avait l'habitude.  
  
- C'est cooooooool !! s'exclama Harry en produisant un sourire éclatant.  
  
- Harry, tu ne devrais pas gâcher l'encre de l'auteur, avec tous ces "o", l'avertit Hermione en piochant discrètement dans l'assiette de Ron.  
  
- ??????fut la réponse claire et nette du garçon-qui-avait-survécu.  
  
- J'ai rien dit, soupira Hermione.  
  
- C'est cooool ! se réexclama Harry en laissant voir toutes ses dents, salies par les morceaux d'épinards.  
  
Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard résigné. Depuis son mariage, le Quotient Intellectuel de leur ami avait atteint des profondeurs abyssales.(NDA : Même avant, il n'était pas très haut). Hermione pensait qu'un bon petit verre d'élixir d'intelligence permettrait à Harry de se remettre sur pieds. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un morceau de frite qui vola allègrement à travers la salle et se colla sur le front de Harry. C'était Spike, qui, se barbant prodigieusement à force de rester assis, avait confectionné un lance-pierres et catapultait toute son assiette ainsi qu'Hagrid sur les élèves. Quelques-uns, très endommagés par ce bombardement, gisaient, la tronche dans la ratatouille. Harry se tourna vers le lanceur de projectiles et lui adressa son sourire copyrighté :  
  
- C'est cool !! répéta-t-il, son visage illuminé par une lueur débile.  
  
Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il allait y avoir un mort si ça continuait.  
  
- Harry Potter doit fait ce que Dobby a dit à Harry Potter ! (NDA : pas la peine de faire un dessin, l'énervant Dobby a fait son come-back) Harry Potter doit trouver l'élixir et partir vers les lointaines plaines d'Australie ! Harry Pot....  
  
BOUM.  
  
Ron avait eu le temps de hisser une enclume au-dessus de la tête de Dobby. Celle-ci lui tomba donc sur la gueule.  
  
- Ron ! hurla Harry. Il avait des choses importantes à nous dire !  
  
- A nous dire ? Ou à te dire ? J'en ai marre d'être toujours au second plan ! Je veux être un héros aussi !  
  
- Voilà qu'il nous refait une crise de jalousie ! s'exclama Hermione, alarmée.  
  
- J'en ai gros sur la patate ! reprit Ron, fou de rage. C'est toujours "Ouah, c'est Harry Potter !" et jamais "Ouah, c'est Ron Weasley !" Je vais te ......  
  
Mais on ne sut jamais ce que Ron voulait faire à Harry, car à ce moment crucial, Spike balargua un bloc de ciment sur le rouquin.(NDA : c'est fou ce qu'on arrive à lancer avec un lance-pierre) Celui-ci plongea dans sa ratatouille.  
  
- Oh mon dieu, il a tué Ron ! déplora Hermione en pleurant à cause du choc. A moins que ce ne soit à cause des oignons.  
  
- C'est cool ! commenta très spirituellement Harry en souriant bêtement et en levant les pouces en signe de victoire.  
  
- Mais arrête crétin !  
  
Hermione, irritée, tapa sur Harry, qui se retrouva la tête dans la soupière. Mais néanmoins, on l'entendit encore bafouiller quelque chose à travers la bouffe.  
  
- Bfrg ....bla ! (NDA : traduit par "C'est cool !")  
  
- Rmph rmph rmph ! lâcha Ron sous le bloc.  
  
- Il parle ! Ecoutez ! Il parle !  
  
Une lumière divine balaya alors le bloc de béton et une musique chanta :  
  
- Hallelujah, Hallelujah !  
  
- Vite ! Tout le monde à genoux pour une prière en l'honneur du Dieu Ron, le brave ! hurla Hermione, transfigurée. Il a resurgi de l'enfer pour nous !  
  
- ENFER ? ENFER ? Qui a parlé de l'enfer ? demanda Spike tel un chien fou.(NDA : les comparaisons du co-auteur sont douteuses)  
  
Il se précipita sur Hermione, la saisit par les épaules et la secoua.  
  
- Tu vas parler ? Tu vas parler oui ?  
  
- Heu.....pouvez arrêter....secouer ? balbutia Hermione.  
  
Spike la lâcha, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien par la force.  
  
- Ron est revenu d'entre les morts !  
  
Spike jeta un coup d'oeil au bloc de ciment : Ron frappait avec ses poings peu musclés le bloc dans le but de le briser, ce qui n'était pas joué d'avance.  
  
- Je ne crois pas, non, dit Spike en refoulant sa déception.  
  
Il s'assit sur le bloc, croisa les jambes, prit son air le plus enjoleur et s'adressa à Hermione :  
  
- Tu sais, ma belle petite sorcière, tu as deux beaux yeux.  
  
- OUAH ! Tu sais compter jusqu'à deux !  
  
- Ne sois pas si gentille avec moi !  
  
- Mais je ne suis pas gentille, abruti ! (NDA: mais comment Hermione ose-t- elle parler de cette façon à son directeur ?) T'es fini à l'urine ou quoi ?  
  
- Mais arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne suis-je entourée que par des crétins ? se plaignit Hermione en quittant la salle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir, touchée par un pudding au curry. C'était Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait pu résister à l'occasion, ni à la tentation, de blesser à mort son ennemie mortelle.  
  
- Malefoy ! Interdit de jeter des objets contondants sur tes camarades ! l'engueula Spike. Quarante points de moins pour Serpentard !  
  
- Mais vous venez de le faire ! se défendit Malefoy, qui n'en croyait pas ses splendides yeux. Le directeur était de plus mauvaise foi encore que son père.  
  
- Insulte à magistrat ! Vingt points en moins !  
  
Spike, pas gêné, sortit Harry de la soupière et le projeta sur Malefoy. Ce dernier, ayant prévu un coup de ce genre, saisit une gigantesque raquette en béton armé et renvoya Harry sur le directeur. Le vampire, pas en reste concernant la connerie, prit la première casserole, bloqua la nouvelle balle et relança le tout sur le Serpentard. On assista à une belle partie de tennis, qui se solda par la victoire de Malefoy 6-5. Spike, vexé, lui confisqua tout son stock de gel. Oh, mais qui allait nettoyer les chiottes alors ? (NDA : le co-auteur n'apprécie pas du tout Drago, contrairement à l'auteur)  
  
Ron était toujours sous son bloc. Ils l'avaient laissé là, uniquement dans le but d'en faire de nouveaux rideaux.  
  
- Rmph rmph !  
  
- Oh, tu vas pas te taire un peu, non ? s'énerva Hermione.  
  
- Hermione, qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ?demanda Harry. T'as l'air toute chafouinette. On t'as vendu des haricots qui voulaient pas cuire ?  
  
- Non, c'est que.....(rougit)je suis indisposée.  
  
- Ah ? commenta Harry.  
  
Il n'avait bien sûr rien compris.  
  
- Harry ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu as compris, hein ?  
  
- Heu......  
  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! B..... de m.... ! T'es trop c.. ou quoi ?  
  
Et Hagrid fut foudroyé par un tel langage ordurier. Quand au singe à trois têtes, il préféra ignorer la scène, trop occupé à tournoyer autour des bougies.  
  
A suivre......  
  
Note des auteurs : - Le singe à trois têtes appartient à LucasArts, et au jeux vidéo de la série "Monkey Island" !(donc on ne se fait pas de fric en s'en servant !) 


End file.
